A Crime to be Eternal
This case is the seventh fanmade case made by Rifqitheflipper and also the seventh in the Town Center of Milefar. Case Background The player arrived at MPD and realize that neither of the player or the chief enters first, since the door to MPD's office was unlocked and opened (the chief usually leaves the door closed). As they enters, the view was disrupted as the whole office turns into a mess. Lying on the table, is Seth, who was sleeping. Moments later, the chief enters and suprised by the mess. He wakes Seth up and orders him to clean the whole mess. Seth pulls up some jokes, which triggers Nate's anger. However, the chief still wins the conversation. After Seth cleans the mess, he then tells the player why did he caused the mess. Since the loud construction noise last night, Seth can't sleep and decided to sleep somewhere else. He tried to sleep in Xavier's office, Victor's desk, Nate's office, Zy's lab, and even, Karl's morgue. However, he still can't sleep. Leaving the mess behind, Seth wanders off the MPD. Finally, at 4 am, the construction sound ends and finally he can sleep. Altough so, the sleep is interrupted as the Chief wakes him up. To calm his nerves, he then brings the player to the mall, the place where Seth finds 'peace' mostly. After arriving there, he immediately leaves the player away and tells them to wait on the water fountain. Minutes later, Seth returns with two bags full of popcorns and two cones of Ice Cream. He gives one popcorn bag and one Ice Cream to the player. Afterwards, he enjoys his meal, while the player suspiciously looking at the water fountain's statue. The player then asks Seth to investigate the scene, and replied with an ignorance from Seth. After he ran out of popcorns and ice cream, he decided to help the player. After investigating the scene, Seth felt suspicious as the statue looks very real, similar to a real person. After Seth and the player carefully examined the face of the statue, they realize that the statue face is exactly the same as Thea Greythorn's face (a suspect from prev. case). Without hesitating, the player ships the statue to Karl for analysis. After the analysis, it's revealed after all that the statue is indeed Thea, and Karl said that she was stoned by cement. With the help of Xavier, Karl manages to find an important clue from the victim's body. The clothes of the victim's clothes shares a heavy resemblance to Renaissance-styled clothes. Starting from the shirt, the bodice, and to the skirts. This means that the killer knows Renaissance. Also, the team found out that Thea was an employee at the mall, completely different from her description from the last case (hoodlum). Moreso, at the middle of the investigation, they met up with Fergus Williams, Roxy's father which is also one of the mall's best employee. Being a suspect, the team also interrogates Fergus about Roxy's aftermath life through the painful revealance, which Fergus replied that Roxy is 'doing fine'. The killer is later revealed to be Helena O'Mason, Thea's boss. Helena rejected all charges into her when asked, even after explaining all the evidences. Thanks to Seth, Helena finally blows her cover by telling all what happened. Helena dislikes Thea's idea when she wants to be a mall employee, knowing Thea's other side as a vandal and hoodlum. Altough with a heavy feeling, she still agrees since the mall needs more employees. At first, Thea ran her job well, but after several weeks, her performance drops down worser. She starts too raise the price of items, ignores discounts, and even make some customers quit. Helena tries to regulate Thea's behavior, but no avail, Thea becomes a worser person. She starts to vandalize the mall and harass other employees. Altough it only happens for a few weeks, Helena feels it like an eternity. Can't take it anymore, she then decides to kill Thea with a brilliant plan. First, she announces that Thea is the best employee. And when Thea knows this, she is shocked since she has a very bad behavior as a mall employee. Helena then texts Thea to meet her in the factory, an odd location for a mall boss like her. However, Thea still comes there. After a few conversation, Helena then tried to knock Thea unconcious. It's a hard battle, however, since Thea is stronger than Helena. However, Helena manages to bash a rock to Thea's head, knocking her unconcious. After that, she replaces Thea's clothes with a Renaissance-styled clothing and organizes Thea's corpse so it looks like a fountain statue. She then pours the cement over Thea's dead body. In the very night, she also replaces the former fountain statue, and hide the cement mixer away so the workers didn't find out about this, marking the loud construction noise. In the court, Helena stated before Judge Smith that she wants to disguise Thea as a statue and wouldn't let anyone replace it, in order to keep her wrongdoings as an example to anyone in a matter of eternity. The Honorable Dante then put a 15-years in jail sentence to Helena for the murder of Thea and the encasement of Thea's corpse and disguising it as a fountain statue, showing it to public. 30 minutes after the court dismissed, Jacy reported to the player that she loss her youth elixir, which Seth barely thinks that it's useless and mock the elixir. Trying to keep calm, Jacy replied that the elixir was very important and it's a family secret, that which only few knows it. She then mentions Nelly, the original Secret Hunter, to be a prime seeker for the elixir. Once Jacy mentioned Nelly, Seth quickly turns 180 degress backwards and asks Jacy where did she lost her elixir. After investigating the scene, they found the elixir vial, however, it's empty, not half-full as stated by Jacy, meaning that someone uses the elixir. After analyzing some elixir drops (that still remains), they found out that Silvia's saliva was in it, meaning that she had a contact with the elixir. Victim *'Thea Greythorn' (Disguised as a statue and puts on display on the mall) Murder Weapon *'Cement Mixer' Killer *'Helena O'Mason' Suspects *'Helena O'Mason '(Victim's Boss) Age: 55 Height: 5'4 Weight: 132 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: B+ Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Renaissance *The suspect wears make-up *The suspect eats Roquefort Cheese Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earring *'Carrigan Sebastian '(Graffiti Artist) Age: 26 Height: 5'8 Weight: 125 lbs Eyes: Purple Blood: O- Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Renaissance *The suspect eats Roquefort Cheese Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earring *'Jacy Jackson '(Fashionista) Age: 39 Height: 5'3 Weight: 120 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: A- Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Renaissance *The suspect wears make-up *The suspect eats Roquefort Cheese Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earring *'Silvia Chronicle' (Actress) Age: 27 Height: 5'6" Weight: 113 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood: A- Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Renaissance *The suspect wears make-up *The suspect eats Roquefort Cheese Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earring *'Fergus Williams' (Mall Employee) Age: 48 Height: 5'11 Weight: 160 lbs Eyes: Green Blood: AB+ Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Renaissance *The suspect wears make-up *The suspect eats Roquefort Cheese Suspect's Appearance *Rifqitheflipper (talk) Killer's Profile *The killer knows Renaissance *The killer wears make-up *The killer eats Roquefort Cheese *The killer is older than 45 *The killer wears earring Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mall Yard (Clue: Fountain Statue Body, Trash Can, Faded Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18.00.00) (Evidence: The killer knows Renaissance) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Stoned Wristwatch) *Examine Stoned Wristwatch (Result: Cement sample) *Analyze Cement Sample (06.00.00) *Examine Faded Card (Result: Suspension Card) *Talk to Helena O'Mason about the victim's suspension (Prequisite: Suspension Card unraveled) *Investigate Fashion Corner Cashier (Clue: Briefcase, Locked Computer) (Prequisite: Talk to Helena) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Graffiti Props) *Analyze Graffiti Props (06.00.00) *Quiz Carrigan Sebastian about his relation to the victim (Prequisite: Graffiti Props Analyzed) *Examine Locked Computer (Result: Cashier Computer) *Analyze Cashier Computer (03.00.00) *Interrogate Jacy Jackson about his ties to the victim (Prequisite: Cashier Computer Analyzed) *Go to Next Chapter (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Stop Jacy Jackson from the demonstration (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Decorations (Clue: Statue Sketch, Torn Dress, VHS Tape) (Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Statue Sketch (Result: Green Powder) *Analyze Green Powder (12.00.00) (Evidence: The killer eats Roqufort Cheese) *Examine Torn Dress (Result: Fancy Dress) *Analyze Fancy Dress (06.00.00) *Question Silvia Chronicle about the dress (Prequisite: Fancy Dress analyzed) *Analyze VHS Tape (03.00.00) *Ask Fergus Williams about his project (Prequisite: VHS Tape analyzed) (New Clue: Employee Files) *Examine Employee Files (Result: Carrigan's File) *Investigate Vandalized Backyard (Clue: Locked Container) (Prequisite: Carrigan's File found) *Examine Locked Container (Result: Waste Container) *Talk to Carrigan Sebastian about her past job as a mall employee (Prequisite: Waste Container unlocked) *Go to Next Chapter (No Stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Fergus Williams from replacing the water fountain (New Lab Sample: CCTV Footage) (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Decorations (Clue: Soggy Paper, Broken Stone, Faded Tag) (Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Soggy Paper (Result: Bill) *Analyze Bill (06.00.00) (Evidence: The killer is older than 45) *Examine Broken Stone (Result: Cryptic Sculpture) *Analyze Cryptic Sculpture (06.00.00) *Confront Silvia Chronicle about the threating Sculpture (Prequisite: Cryptic Sculpture analyzed) *Examine Faded Tag (Result: Employee Tag Symbol) *Examine Medallion Symbol (Result: Best Employee Medal) *Talk to Helena O'Mason about Thea being the best employee of the year (Prequisite: Best Employee Medal unraveled) *Analyze CCTV Footage (03.00.00) (SP: Jacy Jackson, Carrigan Sebastian, and Silvia Chronicle eats Roquefort Cheese) *Investigate Demonstration Leftovers (Clue: Storage Crates) (All tasks must be done first) *Examine Storage Crates (Result: Cement Mixer) (Murder Weapon Registered: Cement Mixer) *Analyze Cement Mixer (15.00.00) (Evidence: The killer wears earring) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 Star) Additional Investigation *Ask Jacy Jackson what's wrong (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Demonstration Leftovers (Clue: Vial) (Prequisite: Talk to Jacy) *Examine Vial (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance (06.00.00) *Talk to Jacy about the elixir (Reward: 19.000 Coins) (Prequisite: Pink Substance analyzed) *Investigate Vandalized Backyard (Clue: Carved Brick) (Prequisite: Talk to Jacy) *Examine Carved Brick (Result: Message) *Analyze Message (03.00.00) *Confront Silvia Chronicle about the message (Prequisite: Message Analyzed) (Reward: Nightshade Gown female, Nightshade Tuxedo male) *Question Fergus Williams about Mikel (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Parking Lot (Clue: Grey Box) (Prequisite: Talk to Fergus) *Examine Grey Box (Result: Rusty Dagger) *Analyze Rusty Dagger (12.00.00) *Quiz Fergus Williams about Nelly's victims (Reward: Burger) (Prequisite: Rusty Dagger Analyzed) *Go to Next Chapter (No Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Town Center